GoK:Characters
in order of appearance: *p.11 Mungo Tennant *11 Lymond's mercenary company *11 the Sea-Catte, ship which brings Lymond to Scotland *12 Francis Crawford of Lymond *13 Wat Scott, Sir Walter Scott of Buccleuch *13 Thomas Erskine, Master of Erskine *13 Hob Hewat, a water carrier in Edinburgh *13 Tennant's pig *13 Tennant's steward *18 Mariotta Crawford (by m), wife of Richard *18 Janet Beaton, wife of Wat Scott of Buccleuch *18 Sybilla Semple, mother to Lymond and Richard *23 Richard Crawford, Lord Culter *23 Christian Stewart, goddaughter to Janet, dowager Lady Fleming *28 Matthew Abernethy ("Turkey Mat"), one of Lymond's mercenaries *35 Johnnie Bullo, "King of Little Egypt" *35 Colin, one of Lymond's mercenaries *37 William Scott of Kincurd, son of Wat Scott of Buccleuch *37 Dandy-puff, one of Lymond's mercenaries *41 Charlie ("Oyster Charlie"), one of Lymond's mercenaries *46 Drummond, English captain stationed in Annan *47 Henry Wharton, son of Lord Wharton *49 Matthew Stewart, Earl of Lennox *49 Thomas Wharton, Baron Wharton, captain of Carlisle and Warden of the Western Marches *54 Joe ("Jess's Joe"), one of Lymond's mercenaries *55 Charlie Bannister, a messenger for the English *59 prisoner *59 Hugh *60 Simon Bogle, servant to Christian Stewart and the Fleming household *75 George Douglas of Pittendriech, brother to Archibald Douglas, Earl of Angus *78 Andrew Hunter of Ballaggan *79 Elspet, nurse to young Queen Mary *79 Mary of Guise, dowager Queen of Scotland, referred to as the Queen Mother occasionally *79 Mistress Kemp, nurse to young Queen Mary *79 Mary, Queen of Scots *87 Agnes Herries, Lady Herries *90 Archibald Douglas, Earl of Angus, father to Margaret Douglas *90 James Douglas of Drumlanrig, brother-in-law to Archibald and George Douglas *103 Lang Cleg, the, one of Lymond's mercenaries *106 William Grey, Baron Grey of Wilton, Lord Lieutenant of the Northern Parts for England and Warden of the East Marches *106 Myles, secretary to Lord Grey *107 Edward Dudley, English captain of Hume Castle in Scotland *108 Woodward, Dudley's lieutenant *111 Luis Fernando de Cordoba y Avila *124 Catherine Hunter (by m), Andrew's mother *125 Jonathan Crouch of Keswick, former officer of the English Royal Household *131 Patey Liddell, goldsmith in Edinburgh *142 Bullo's gypsies *147 Menteith *175 Molly, proprietress of the Ostrich Inn *177 Sally, girl at the Ostrich Inn *177 Elizabeth, girl at the Ostrich Inn *177 Joan, girl at the Ostrich Inn *178 John Maxwell, Master of Maxwell *182 Campbell, Tammas Ban, bagpiper to the Earl of Argyll and guest at the Ostrich *182 "Green-fustian", customer at the Ostrich Inn *186 Gideon Somerville, former officer of the English Royal Household to follow, including: *Margaret Douglas, wife of the Earl of Lennox and daughter to the Earl of Angus *Katherine Somerville (by m), Gideon's wife *Philippa Somerville, Gideon's daughter *Thomas Wharton, son of Lord Wharton *Henry Lauder of St. Germains, Lord Advocate to the Queen *Archibald Campbell, Earl of Argyll and Lord Justice-General *Robert Bowes, English Warden of the East and Middle Marches *Thomas Palmer Significant persons who are mentioned but do not actually appear: *12 Edward VI, King of England *17 Eloise Crawford *17 Gavin Crawford, Lord Culter *22 James Hamilton, Earl of Arran and Governor of Scotland *22 Henry VIII, King of England *22 James V, King of Scotland *23 Janet Stewart, dowager Lady Fleming, aunt and governess to young Queen Mary *30 Francis I, King of France *30 Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor and King of Spain *30 Henry II, King of France *93 Mary, Queen of England, (future queen) *93 Elizabeth, Queen of England, (future queen) *107 John Dudley, Earl of Warwick (entry in Companion) *139 Margaret Fleming, (Graham by m) * Samuel Harvey, former officer of the English Royal Household * Pope Paul III (entry in Companion) * David Beaton, Cardinal Archbishop of St Andrews (entry in Companion)